In his Eyes
by Marblez
Summary: Song fic. Draco and Ron both love Harry...


Disclaimer: This is the first proper song fic I've ever done so I warn you it may be crap. The song itself is from the musical Jekyl and Hyde and me and my soprano buddy libby are singing it in out singing lesson's and hopefully for a show. Read an enjoy but don't blame me if it's crap.

In His Eyes

Draco was in love. Pure and simple, but the one he loved would only glance his way with contempt and hatred in those beautiful eyes of his...

**I sit and watch the rain, **

**And see my tears run down the windowpane...**

Ron was alone outside, deep in thought. He had always dreamed of falling in love with the girl or boy of his dreams and now it had happened, what he didn't count on was it being his best friend...

_I sit and watch the sky._

_And I can here it breathe a sigh..._

Draco knew he'd been an idiot to Harry in school, but that was a show, a show for his father. He had to be evil, he had to hate mugle-borns and Harry...not love them, Harry, not the muggle-borns...

**I think of him,**

**How we were...**

The amount of times Ron had wished that flirting smile would be directed at him, had wished to feel him shudder under Ron's touch. He could remember every time since the crush started when harry did something that made his heart beat faster, every single one...

_And when I think of him,_

_Then I remember..._

_**Remember...**_

Many nights Draco had spent dreaming of what it would be like, to be held in those strong, toned arms, to feel warm breath on his cheek and to hear the whispered words "I love you", but they were only dreams...

**In his eyes I can see **

**Where my heart longs to be!**

It was dangerous being harry's best friend, but Ron wouldn't trade it for the world...well unless it was to be more than friends...

_In his eyes I see a gentle glow, _

_And that's where I'll be safe, I know!_

"Get out of my way Potter." Harsh words that he alway's must say.

"Shove off Malfoy." The sincere reply that almost shattered his heart, the same reply he heard many times a day...

**Safe in his arms, close to his heart...**

Many times had Ron contemplated telling Harry about his burning crush for him, but rationalism always kicked in and he'd hear Harry's replies in his head, different each time,

"Ew Ron, that gross!"

"I love you too."

"Get away from me you fucking gay freak!" That one hurt the most to think of...

_But I don't know quite where to start..._

In class Draco would sit and just watch Harry, noticing the little things. The way his eye lit up when he laughed, the way he ran a hand threw his hair when he was nervous or didn't know the answer. And Draco alway's remembered, one day Harry would face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...what if he lost? What if he died? Draco knew part of him, if not all would die too...

**By looking in his eyes,**

**Will I see beyond tomorrow?**

Dear Mum, I'm in love with someone. Yep, that's right. But see there are three minor/major problems. 1)it's a guy. 2) he's my best friend 3) he the saviour of the universe and only see me as the side kick. Don't be angry mum, I didn't ask to be gay. I'm soory if I've upset, I'm not exactly peachy myself. I just need some advise. When he smile my heart does this sort of jump and when I look in his eyes, oh mum his eyes...

Sound of a page being ripped out an screwed up.

"I can't do it..."

_By looking in his eyes,_

_Will I see beyond the sorrow_

_That I feel?_

Draco had almost told Harry twice but both times he'd lied, promising himself to do it amother time,

"Potter, I think I - am going to kick your ass at quidditch tomorow!"

"Shove off Malfoy."

**Will his eyes reveal to me**

**Promises or lies?**

Ron had seen the look of love in Harry eyes three times, Fleaur, Cho and now Ginny. Yes Ginny, Ron's sister, his own sister had the affections of the man Ron loved...

_But he can't conceal from me _

_The love in his eyes!_

The saying the eyes are a window to a person's soul is perfect for Harry. You can tell if he's angry, sad or happy even if his face is blank just by looking at his beautiful green eyes...

**I know their every look.**

_His eyes!_

But Draco only every gets the angry or hate flashed his way-never love...

**They're like an open book.**

_His eyes!_

And it was Harry eyes, the startling green orbs that held the two boys in their grasp so that they couldn't escape...

**But most of all _the look_**

_**That hypnotised me! **_

'Why must I love Harry, I could love anyone else, Blaise is good looking but no, I had to fall for Potter, the only one in the whole world that my money, charm and looks won't ever ever EVER win me...'

**If I'm wise,**

**I will walk away,**

**And gladly...**

Ron had never had a crush other than Harry, most people though he had a crush on hermione but they were wrong. It was Harry, alway's had been Harry and alway's would be Harry and no matter what happened he knew it would be Harry he loved, always would love...

_But, sadly, _

_I'm not wise,_

_It's hard to talk away_

_The mem'ries that you prize!_

Maybe one day he could learn to forgive Draco for all the hateful things he'd said and then maybe he could love him...

**Love is worth forgiving!**

_Now I realize-_

_**Everything worth living for**_

_**In there, in his eyes!**_

Tha fantasie of Harry forgiving him often played around his head but he knew it could never realistically happen...

**Love is worth forgiving for!**

**Now I realize-**

Ron had started to understand that Harry wouldn't love him for 2 main reason's, 1)they were best friends and you should never cross that thin line because it usually all goes wrong and 2) Harry was undoubtably straight, as a ruler...

_Now I realize-_

But both could long, could wish for the loving looks, the whispered endearments, the night's of passion. They could both keep fighting for Harry only to be turned away every time. They always would...

_**Everything worth living for**_

_**Is there, in his eyes!**_

But it was Ginny who got him, married him, had his children, not Draco, or Ron, Ginny. And that decision of Harry's broke two lovesick hearts.

A/N There we go, not very cheerful and as I said first ever song fic. If someone can do it better please be my guest.


End file.
